


The Cure

by destielmakesmecry



Category: Cinder, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielmakesmecry/pseuds/destielmakesmecry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love some feedback! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dean threw the lamp across the room and it shattered. He didn't even flinch he was use to the sound of things breaking now. Dean’s phone rang, probably another apology for his loss. He couldn't deal with the pain of this all right now. Staggering towards his kitchen, Dean grabbed a bottle of vodka and entered his bedroom. Turning on the lights, he saw how many reminders he had of…him. Pulling of the top of the bottle, he took a big swig of the acid; burning as it went down, Dean shook it off and regrettingly set down the alcohol. 

Walking over to his closet, Dean grabbed a shoebox and started shoving any object that could even act as a reminder into it. Once he finished, Dean took a long look around his room; it was a barren place now that every piece of his happiness was in a box stuffed away in the deepest part of his closet. 

Dean’s day had started out fine. The newspaper had said that scientists had found promising results from one of their trials of patients. Dean was hoping they'd find a cure before anything got worse. Dean got to the diner late, as always, and Bobby assigned him dishes because they were running low on staff. With the plague going around not many people were willing to work in the food business, you could interact with possible carriers of the plague any day. When Dean went on his lunch break he got the called that changed everything. 

The quarantine had called to let Dean know that he was gone and they were sorry for his loss. 

His little brother was gone and there was nothing he could do to save him. Dean couldn't have saved Sammy, no matter how hard he tried. 

Sammy was dead and Dean was alone


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some feedback! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 2

Sam had first shown signs of yellow fever a little over 2 months before he had died. It had started with red-orange rash, covering his arms. Dean wouldn't accept that Sam had contracted the plague, so Sam was only aloud to wear shirts that covered his arms. But, Dean couldn't hide Sam's symptoms for long. Dean came home from the diner after work one day to find Sam gone and a letter that read. 

 

To whom it may concern,  
Samuel Dean Winchester was found roaming the streets of San Diego, California. The patient was showing severe symptoms of yellow fever. The patient was then taken into custody and sent to quarantine. It will be required that the person to receive this letter and anyone else who was in contact with the patient in the last 48 hours to go to the lab and get tested for symptoms of yellow fever. 

 

Dean fell to the ground not able to process the contents of that letter. They had taken his little brother into custody; they couldn't phrase it any better, they had taken Sam and Dean couldn't get him back.

 

He knew he had to go get Jess and go to the lab. Dean dragged himself up off of the floor and went into auto pilot. 

 

Dean called Jess and told her to meet him at the park down the road from her apartment. Jess had no idea that Sam was taken into the quarantine and Dean was conflicted about telling Jess about Sam. Walking down the street Dean passed a group of children playing and singing:

 

Ring around the rosie  
A pocket full of posies  
Ashes! Ashes!  
We all fall down

 

Dean broke, he was disgusted, he roared at the children “Stop! You can't sing tha- no! Don't sing that!” The children stopped, looked at each other, nodded and started singing louder than before. Right as Dean was getting ready to yell at the children again, Dean got enveloped in a hug that he couldn't break free from. 

 

“Dean! Dean! Stop, they are just children, they don't know any better!”

“Jess I just can't believe he's-” Dean wasn't able to finish his sentence before realizing Jess still didn't know. 

“Dean who's he? And what's happen to him? Also, where's Sammy?”

“Jess, Sam was taken into quarantine this afternoon. He was found just roaming the streets.”

A face of bewilderment swept across Jess’ face which was quickly replaced with a look of concern. 

“Dean, when did he start showing symptoms of the plague?” 

“A little over three days ago.”

“No…no, it can't be-Dean you have to be lying”

“It shouldn't matter! They took him and we can't cure him”

“I saw him yesterday, Dean. I might have the plague”

“Jess, we have to go to the labs…we are required to go check in…and get tested for” before finishing his sentence, Dean looked around and whispered to Jess “yellow fever” 

Tears pooled at the rim of Jess’ eyes. Wiping her eyes before letting one run down her face. Jess sniffles and stood taller. “Let's get going Dean”

 

When Dean and Jess arrived at the lab they cautiously entered the rusty double doors. Inside they found rows of browned empty lobby chairs. Walking over to the only person that seemed to be working at the facility. 

Dean cleared his throat and tapped the man on his shoulder. “Excuse me, we are here to get tested for the plague”

The short man pulled out his phone and looked up at Jess and then to Dean. “Who was taken into quarantine?”

“Samuel Dean Winchester”   
Jess spoke up knowing Dean wouldn't be able to hold himself together if he had to speak about Sam again. 

“and who exactly are you two?”

“I'm Jessica Lee Moore and this is Dean Henry Winchester”

“Relatives of the patient go towards the left hallway and enter the fourth door to the right. Significant others go towards the right hallway and enter the seventh door to the left. After the tests are reviewed, your results will be told to you, and if you have the plague you will be taken to quarantine immediately…good luck”

Dean and Jess told each other good luck and headed to their separate lab rooms. 

Entering his lab room Dean was shocked to see an actual lab technician sitting in the dark corner of the dim lit room. 

“Ahh, welcome Mr. Winchester I suppose?”

“You supposed correct and who are you?”

“That's out of the question. Sit down on the table and let's get started”

“Oh yes. Poke and prod away. How many times should I expect to be stabbed with a needle?”

“Exactly three times and if you don't fight it'll be over before you know it.”

“Great…”

The lab technician stood up and walked over to a broken cabinet. Grabbing the handle the man pulled back while kicking the corner of it. Popping open, the door revealed shelves of needles and bottles. The man grabbed three needles and walked over to the table where Dean was sitting. 

“Please hold out your left arm” Dean held out his left arm and quickly pulled up his sleeve. Preparing Dean’s arm for the needle the lab technician looked up at Dean. 

“So it says your brother was taken into quarantine because he was showing symptoms of stage two of the plague. Did you know he had the plague?”

“Don't talk to me about my brother! You don't deserve to know. Just finish stabbing me and tell me my results”

“Whatever you want.”

Minutes later the lab technician was finished getting his samples of Dean’s blood. 

“You”, said Dean pulling down his shirt sleeves, “How long does it take to figure out if I'm plague positive?”

“Give me two minutes Mr. Winchester”

“It's Dean, my father was Mr. Winchester”

“Was?” Asked the lab technician absently running the tests. 

“Yeah…my father died of the plague when Sammy was 12 and I was 16. We've been on our own since then”

“I'm sorry for your loss. However, I have great news”, the lab technician turned around his computer to show Dean the screen, “You are plague negative, as you would put it. Congratulations”

“So I'm free to leave this dump?”

“Yes you're free to leave this dump”

“Great. Jess will be so happy.”

“Jess?”

“My brother’s girlfriend.”

“Let me check what her results were.”

“What's your name?”

“I'm so sorry Dean, Jess is plague positive”

Dean sat silently for a minute then looked up at the lab technician.

“I asked what your name was”

“Yes-I'm Castiel, Castiel Novak”


End file.
